


Unbound

by RussianWitch



Series: Not talking about it [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they play together and sometimes alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

Danny comes home to a seemingly empty house.   
Nothing wrong with that as such except for the faint noises coming from upstairs and Steve’s car parked out in front. Gun in hand he is making his way up the stairs before the noises have fully registered; too many incidents in the last few years having shown the house isn’t always as secure as they would like it to be.   
The bathroom, Grace’s room and bedroom are clear, the study turns out to be clear as well and close up Danny can hear the faint sounds of a struggle from the guestroom.  
He kicks the door open counting on surprising the perps behind it and freezes on the spot his brain refusing to process what he’s seeing.  
Objectively Danny knows that Steve is going to be the death of his eventually. It might be sooner, it might be later but in the end Danny’s gravestone will read “Death by McGarrett”, he’s written it in his will already, one week after becoming Super-SEAL’s partner. 

Steve’s long body is in the middle of bare floor, tussled up in a way that makes it seem that he’s bent in half. Heavy bands of leather circling Steve’s thighs, ankles and wrists, a black strap covering the lower half of his face and preventing Steve from calling out properly. Danny is still wondering where Steve’s assailants are hiding when two things catch his attention properly: Steve is actually blushing and looking away instead of urging Danny to release him and there is a block of ice in a patch of sunlight on the other side of the room, in the general direction Steve’s body is aimed; ice that seems to hold some kind of object.

A strange idea starts to form in Danny’s head as he looks at the violent blush running rampant over Steve’s body. He puts the gun away, suddenly sure that no intruders have been in the house and kneels down next to his partner to fumble with the muzzle. The heavy buckle gives easily but doesn’t drop away from Steve’s face on its own; Danny has to pull it away…dragging a fat cock-gag out of Steve’s mouth with it. Steve looks away as soon as he is able digging his forehead in to the carpet to avoid Danny’s eyes.   
With Steve trying to bury his head in the floor Danny has the opportunity to seek further evidence to support the theory that’s wandered into his head. Steve’s legs strain against the restrains that bind his ankles to his thighs, he’s trying to close his legs despite the spreader bar forcing his knees apart. Danny spots a thing string running from the bar to disappear between Steve’s legs, and has to clench his itching hands to prevent himself from reaching between Steve’s legs to feel if it’s indeed wrapped around Steve’s balls as he suspects… 

“Steve…”

Steve’s arms strain against their restraints but he refuses to look at Danny or respond. They spend long moments next to each other in silence before Danny’s control gets away from him. His hand lands on Steve’s ass cheek dig into taunt flesh and register faint vibrations making Steve’s muscles clench and release. 

“Babe, what have you done with yourself?”

His words come out half strangled, his mouth gone dry at all the perverted thoughts clamoring for his attention. The ice on the other side of the room is sweating in the sunlight, melting slowly and glistening in rainbow colors. 

“Steve, I need to know how to get you out of this. You’ll have to talk eventually.”

Danny can translate the half smothered sound Steve makes in response in the willingness into Steve’s willingness to try and stubborn it out. A flash of annoyance lances through his body at Steve’s response uncharacteristically translating in to violence; he pinches Steve’s ass sharply before slapping it hard enough to leave a red handprint.   
Steve twists around wide eyed with shock and Danny has to grin at his expression. Steve looks like a puppy that got a whack on the nose with a newspaper; it would be cute if it wasn’t for the bondage gear. 

“Danny…”

“That’s it; I knew you could do it.”

Steve bares his teeth and looks away.

“Look, I’m…it’s…I was just…”

The blush is still there; Danny would love to lick it off Steve’s skin, he might yet get the chance if Steve manages to be articulate for once. 

“Having fun?”

He gets something that might be an affirmative in reply. Now that Steve is actually acknowledging him, Danny can’t help to fondle the ass under his hand. He massages the globe under his hand and lets his fingers slide in to the furrow between cheeks to find Steve’s hole; filled as Danny suspected. He swallows a moan pressing on the base of the plug that is filling Steve up and is buzzing against Steve’s cock to see Steve’s hips grind against the floor. 

“Danny!”

It’s as much permission as Danny is going to get for the moment. Ignoring Steve’s wiggling he straddles the small of Steve’s back slipping a hand under Steve’s body to check what else Steve has done to himself. As usual his hand lingers on the tight abdomen, scratching at the treasure trail until Danny encounters rubber instead of skin and hair: Steve is wearing a cockring… The idea of having his hard, sensitive cock dragging against the rough carpet makes Danny twitch but Steve it seems has made an effort to experience it.

“So you like playing rough babe, I already guessed you know. You could have told me.”

He stretches himself out on Steve’s back, purring when Steve’s bound hands hook in to his belt and start to fiddle with the buckle as Danny purrs in to his ear.

“You look so hot like this. Tell me how it feels.”

Steve’s muscles tighten and release as he leans in to Danny’s touch panting and moaning.

“Tight, constricting, safe...feels good to have to wait, have to make an effort to get loose again. I’ve never trusted anyone enough to do this for me…”

Danny leans down to nip at the back of Steve’s neck and lick away the sweat gathered there. He doesn’t like hearing that Steve didn’t have anyone to really trust before Danny came along. Catherine it seems, while having been Steve’s fuck buddy for quite some time, had not been trusted with Steve’s needs. But at the same time Danny likes the idea that he’s the only one who knows about this side of Steve. They will have to talk about this at length at some later time, when Steve isn’t half addled with arousal and need, but at the moment Danny just wants to join in as much or as little as Steve will allow him to.

“Sorry I interrupted your game…”

He nips down the back of Steve’s neck down to between Steve’s shoulder blades to suck a hicky there.

“…I’m guessing the key is in the ice?”

“Yeah…”

By the look of the chunk of ice it’s going to take a while yet before anyone can get at the key without taking drastic measures. Danny busies himself with liking more sweat off of Steve’s skin as he tries to talk himself out of molesting Steve further. Steve is going more and more pliant under him; sinking back into the haze of arousal and pleasure, the sight enough to make Danny feel like his cock is going to rip through his trousers. He bites his tongue rubbing his cock against Steve’s back several times before throwing caution to the wind.

“I’ll give you two choices babe; I can gag you again and leave you to your game, or I can gag you, fuck you, fill your ass full of my cum, plug you back up again and leave you to finish your game that way.”

Steve growls like a wounded animal buckling under Danny as much as he’s able. For a moment Danny thinks that he’s pushed where he isn’t welcome then Steve finally answers his voice wrecked but clear.

“Option two. Danny, please option two.”

He regrets promising to gag Steve as he listens to him beg, but a promise is a promise; Danny slides off of Steve’s back to grab the muzzle fondling the fat cock attacked. Steve groans opening his mouth wide to accept the gag; Danny grabs him by the hair forcing Steve’s head back so he can watch Steve accept the gag. He pushes the gag into Steve’s mouth, watches Steve’s lips wrap around the tip before pulling it away again. Steve growls in protest pulling at Danny’s grip in an attempt to get at the toy again only to be jerked back.  
Danny swallows a moan as he continues to tease Steve with the gag until Steve stops trying to capture it and relaxes in to Danny’s grip to wait for him to decide when Steve gets his mouthful. When Danny finally buckles the muzzle on Steve’s pupils are blown and he’s grinding his bound cock against the floor in search of stimulation. 

Actually getting at Steve’s ass properly without untying him presents a minor problem, solved by hoisting Steve up to balance on his knees. Danny sniggers at the muffled sounds of protest from Steve when he can no longer grind his cock against anything but air. Danny plucks at the string pulling Steve’s balls away from his body and connects them to the spreader bar until protest turns into begging. His hand finds the base of the plug filling Steve up, taps it and fucks Steve with it before pulling it out to make room for himself. Steve wiggles as much as he can while keeping himself from overbalancing, offering up his ass as much as he can, the sight almost making Danny forget that he still has his trousers on and can’t just shove his cock in as much as he’d love to do so. Thankfully Steve has already done a decent job of stretching himself and once Danny has fumbled opened his trousers he shuffles closer to tease Steve’s ass with his cock as he’d teased Steve’s mouth with the gag.

The results are much the same; the play of Steve’s muscles is fascinating, the sight of them makes Danny’s cock weep so hard he has to wipe the pre-come off, on Steve’s tight heavy balls leaving them a sticky mess. When he finally has enough of playing Danny thrusts in to the hilt, the sounds Steve makes behind the gag music to Danny’s ears. He doesn’t bother taking care to make it good for Steve, not like he usually does; instead he uses the lovely hole he has been offered to get his pleasure fast and brutal. Focusing only on getting off; filling Steve up like he promised. 

Steve’s channel clenches around him in encouragement despite Danny’s selfishness encouraging him in the only way Steve can. For a moment Danny considers stilling, letting Steve milk an orgasm out of him in whichever way he can, but that would take time and Danny really wishes to come.   
He leans over Steve’s back, forcing him to bear his weight as he grinds himself into Steve’s ass needing to get as deep as he can possibly get. The possibility of staying like this forever, the urge to posses Steve in this way coupled with the realization that Steve would allow it shocks the orgasm out of Danny.  
He smother’s his shout of completion in Steve’s back forcing himself not to linger but pull away while searching for the plug. 

Steve wiggles and arches when Danny switches his cock for stiff rubber in Steve’s hole, rubbing the few drops of come that escape into the swollen rim that squeezes the toy tight.   
With a last squeeze to Steve’s by now undoubtedly painful balls Danny gets up cursing inwardly when his knee makes itself known and limps out of the room.   
Door closed he can hear the sounds of Steve already struggling to get off his knees again so that he can continue his struggle towards the key that will eventually free him. Danny wishes that he’d could stay and watch, or at least could set up a camera in the room…Shaking the thought of wiring up the house with webcams in case this happens again so that he doesn’t have to hang around in the hall straining to listen to stray whimpers and muffled moans through the door, Danny limps down the stairs and out to the lanai by way of the fridge for a couple of beers.

Rooting around under one of the deckchairs unearths a paperback with a lurid cover; Steve’s taste in reading being about the same as his taste in music.  
Swallowing half the beer in one go Danny forces himself to start reading, already composing a rant about his taste in reading material that Steve will have to hear the next time they have to drive somewhere.   
He refuses to admit that every couple of minutes or so he can’t resist looking up at the guestroom window wondering how long it will be before Steve will join him.

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much wrong with this, that my inner academic is whimpering in a corner.  
> Starting with bad etiquette and ending in bad practices.  
> It should suffice to say that fanfic generally happens in a magic world where consent and circulation problems do not exist and everyone farts rainbows and glitter.


End file.
